


You must be growing fond of me

by Panchy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panchy/pseuds/Panchy
Summary: Camilla finds Askr's bubbly summoner endearing, but both of them may be a little lonelier than they think.





	You must be growing fond of me

Camilla loved the nights in Askr. While other heroes found the weather mild and agreeable in comparison to their own worlds, it was a heat that she never quite became used to. The cool night air, while not quite as cool as Nohr, felt refreshing.

As she patrolled the perimeter of the castle, she couldn’t help but reflect on her situation. Not long after handling a threat that concerned both Nohr and Hoshido, she was called upon to fight against a force that endangered her entire realm, as well as countless others. Three of her beloved siblings being absent, and the fourth siding with the opposition, did nothing to make it easier.

That’s not to say she was resentful, no. On times where she’d flown above the land to exercise her wyvern, she’d been in awe of the kingdom’s lush landscape, the gentle hills and the soft meadows. Meeting heroes of legend was thrilling; fighting alongside them even more so. Plus, there was one particular summoner that she found absolutely endearing.

Unlike other subjects of her affection that quickly became flustered, or men that tried to gain her favor, her innocent little Kiran never lost that breezy, hospitable attitude they’d had since she’d arrived in Askr. At first, she’d thought that they were simply oblivious. They still might be, but Camilla soon found that the Summoner was genuinely sweet and affectionate. They readily returned Camilla’s hugs, graciously accepted her compliments, had the cutest smile when she said their name. Though they often overextended themselves with multiple responsibilities, they at least took her urgings to take better care of themselves into consideration. In all honesty, if it weren’t for Camilla’s repeated reminders to eat a proper amount of food each day and stay hydrated, the Summoner (and, by extension, the army) wouldn’t be in near as good of shape as they were.

A faint movement in the darkness snapped her out of her thoughts. On the far side of the gardens ahead, a cloaked figure was trudging along the path. Their posture was somewhat hunched, their gait slow and seemingly without purpose. An assassin? No, certainly not; an enemy would make a better effort to shroud themselves. One of theirs, then? They did have a lot of brooding types…

The figure rounded the corner of a flowerbed and grew closer. The torchlight from the castle slowly drew out their silhouette as they neared, and for a moment, an unmistakable flash of gold shone on the cloak. Somehow, this worried Camilla more than the thought of an assassin.

“Kiran?”

The figure straightened and faced her direction. A pause. “Oh! Good evening, Camilla!”

The royal breathed a sigh of relief. It was them, all right, bright as ever. She watched the energy returned to their stride as they approached.

“Why, if it isn’t my darling summoner! I was just thinking about you.” Once close enough, she reached out and gently pulled them into a hug. The Summoner quickly settled into it. Was it her imagination, or was their embrace a little tighter than usual?

She brushed the thought aside as she remembered the time. “You really mustn’t stay up this late,” she chided. “A successful tactician needs plenty of rest to be in top form. What are you doing out here?”

“Ah.” The Summoner gave their signature lopsided grin, looking like a child embarrassed at being caught. Camilla found it adorable. “I just couldn’t seem to fall asleep. Thought I’d get out and clear my head for a while.”

“Wandering around like a restless spirit won’t do you any favors, you know. Here, I’ll accompany you back to your room.”

Hearing no objections, Camilla hooked her arm around the Summoner’s and led them through the castle. Their footsteps echoing down the long stone corridors were the only sounds to accompany them on the walk back. It was a comfortable silence, but Camilla couldn’t help but quietly fret over the Summoner.

They reached the wooden door soon enough, and Camilla patted the Summoner’s shoulder. “Here we are, darling. Please try and get some rest.”

The Summoner raised their hand to the door handle and hesitated. They turned towards her slightly.

“Hey, Camilla?”

“Mm? What is it, Summoner?”

“Well...I just wanted to say...I really appreciate you being here. I’m not from this world, of course, and I know you aren’t either, but having you around…” The Summoner took a breath to steady themselves. “Well, it’s helped me feel at home. You do a lot for me.”

Her eyes widened. Kiran often had trouble articulating his feelings, but having started, staying silent seemed impossible. “I didn’t...have a lot of friends, or anybody, before...” Before I came here, the pause said. “I really didn’t have anyone close to me. Not close enough to worry over my health, and definitely not close enough to want to touch me. Even just getting a hug or a pat on the head from you, I feel…you know, cared about.” Their voice, already unsure, had started to waver.

“Oh, Kiran,” she breathed. She’d seen them perform in tense situations - playing referee in conflicts between Heroes twice their size, calling orders across battlefields. But she had never seen them quite so...small. “Who could resist wanting to be close to such a sweet, gentle thing like yourself? You deserve so much more! All of the heroes admire you, and I simply adore you.” She hugged Kiran again - firmer, this time - and rubbed small circles on their back. Slowly but surely, the Summoner calmed back down.

Camilla put her hands on Kiran’s shoulders and looked them in the eye. “Please don’t hesitate to call on me whenever you feel unwell or lonely. No more of those gloomy late-hour walks outside.”

They nodded. “Thanks, Camilla.” With a smile and a yawn, Kiran turned back and retired to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> camilla sez: remember to practice self care


End file.
